open up your eyes
by JojoKaetzien
Summary: This One-Shot is about Gabriel who tells his son one of his Secrets and he explained to him a lot. But he remembers himself also of the Danger and the past. This is a short Song Fiction about "Open up your eyes" and my first try ever.


Welcome everyone to my first Song Fiction ever so it could sound a little bit strange in some Moments ^^ If you like it write me a Review.

Disclaimer: I'm not owning the Show and Characters and as well not the Song!

[I´m sorry if there are a few Grammar and Vocabulary fails i´m German but i tried my best!]

But now have Fun by reading my first try:

_It's time you learned a lesson_

_It's time that you understand_

_Don't ever count on anybody else_

_In this or any other land_

Adrien starred in the coffin, his mother, she lay there lifeless but still peaceful. He could not avert his eyes. But still, Gabriel got her at this place, all the time directly in front of him. His Father looked at him with an apologetic look. But no one said a word. It was just the Silence and the angry gazes of Adrien to his father.

_I once hoped for friendship_

_To find a place among my kind_

_But those were the childish wishes_

_Of someone who was blind_

_Open up your eyes_

They sat on a Meadow, it was their first date. The Sun has shine and Gabriel have looked for a place to meet her for hours. In the End, he decided that he would wait on a small meadow next to a hidden pound. She was late but no word which sounds like anger came across his lips. Instead, he couldn´t look away from the blonde women. The Pink Dress, the black shoes and the small bag, she looked perfect.

_See the world from where I stand_

_Me among the mighty_

_You caged at my command_

_Open up your eyes_

He hated Hospitals, sine all the time, he thought that they were uncomfortable and uneasy. Yet he let himself be pushed across the corridor by his little blonde son. They stopped in front of a white door. The Boy looked uneasy but he smiled anyway. He smiled back. It was just a weak smile but a smile. With that, he pushed down the Door handle and his private hell opened. His blonde Wife, between sterile, white pillows and blankets. Ashen and weak yet she smiled when the blonde boy sitting on her bed. The boy pressed a kiss on her cheek.

_Give up your sweet fantasyland_

_It's time to grow up and get wise_

_Come now little one_

_Open up your eyes_

The Glance of the boy was injured but he wasn't angry anymore. It was just a betrayed feeling. It looked like he got the same Memories of the women as the man did. He couldn´t let her go...he couldn´t look at her like this anymore but could Adrien let her go?

_We all start out the same_

_With simple naïve trust_

_Shielded from the many ways_

_That life's not fair or just_

A blonde boy runs through the house, knocked on a white door and went inside. He looked through the room and saw two blonde guys. Immediately he threw himself in the arms of the Man, while the women hugged them with a smile.

_But then there comes a moment_

_A simple truth that you must face_

_If you depend on others_

_You'll never find your place_

White. He hates this color so much, this stupid sterile white. He hates this room. This monotone humming from the lamps and the peeping from the monitors. She gave him a weak smile and hold his hand in silence. With all her left power she pulled him to herself. The last smile and a last kiss. With that, the peeping stopped and a long sound lay in the room. And her hand fell back to the blanket. That all happened in silence.

_And as you take that first step_

_Upon a path, that's all your own_

_You see it all so clearly_

_The best way to survive is all alone_

_Open up your eyes_

_And see the world from where I stand_

_Me among the mighty_

_You caged at my command_

White Butterflies, how Ironic. Yet he stands there the big Window in front of him which let him see the City. "The City of Love" in which was no love for him. He had lost what he loved. A poor person with bad feelings. Bad Feelings that was all he needed right now. Without them, he wouldn´t be.

_Open up your eyes_

_And behold the fading light_

_It's time to grow up and get wise_

_Come now little one_

_Open up your eyes_

_Open up your eyes_

Despite the punishing glances of his son he lay his arm around him and hugged him. The Light in the Room went even darker just as his hope. The Blonde women seemed to be the only one who felt peace. Because for the other ones the peace vanished a long time ago.

With a few white Butterflys.


End file.
